


Saints and Sinners

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Masturbation, Priest, masturbating in a church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja





	Saints and Sinners

_“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”_

  He muttered it over and over as he made sure no one else was in the church. Muttered it as he locked every door. He hated it - hated this weakness of his - but the temptation was too great for him to resist.

  _“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”_

  He stood in front of the pews, facing the pulpit. Streaks of light from the setting sun streamed in through the stained glass windows on either side of the church. It gave the crucifix on the wall an eiree, otherworldly glow.

  In a strained whisper, Father Castiel Novak said, “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.” Holding his rosary in a trembling hand, he signed himself with the cross.

  And then he fell to his knees.

_“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”_

  His thoughts were of you as he untucked his shirt from his pants and unbuttoned his pants. Your mouth. your eyes. The way you held onto him in the heat of the moment, your fingers scratching down his back as you neared your climax. The little gasps and dark moans that fell from your lips when something felt particularly good.

  “ _Oh God_.” The words came out in a low growl, followed by a sharp intake of air as he pulled himself out of his boxers. His rosary was tangled on the hand he gripped himself with and it only served to increase the pleasure.

  _“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”_

  He imagined it was your cunt, clenching hot and tight around him as he thrusted into her. Imagined the smell of your hair as you buried your face in his neck. He could almost feel the little nips and kisses you’d leave just above his clerical collar.

  His other hand slammed against the floor to keep himself from falling as he stroked his cock faster and harder. Pants and moans escaped his throat and tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. It felt so, so good.

_“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”_

  Your name fell from his lips continuously, starting out as a whisper but steadily growing until it was bouncing off the walls and echoing back at him. He cried out your name as he climaxed, turning his gaze heavenward before his eyes rolled back. Pleasure burned through his veins like wildfire, almost too intense to bear.

  When it was over, he stood on shaky legs and walked over to the nearest pew and collapsed on it.. He had barely finished cleaning himself up when there was a knock on the church doors.

  ”Father Novak?” You called out, your voice muffled by the thick wood. “Are you here?”

  Castiel looked at the door, then at the cross at the front of the room. “Lord, please forgive me for what I have done and for what I am about to do,” He mumbled. Signing himself with the cross again, he stood and went to open the door.

  His jaw nearly dropped when he saw you on the front steps of the church, wearing nothing but a trenchcoat and a pair of black stilettos. “Y-Y/N,” He said struggling to maintain his composure.

  “Castiel.” Your smirk could have put the Cheshire Cat’s grin to shame as you slunk inside. As soon as the door was shut, you had him pinned against it and was kissing him passionately.

  He was helpless to do anything but kiss her back, unable to resist temptation. He _didn’t_ want to resist temptation.

_“Forgive me, Father, for we are about to sin.”_


End file.
